


Critics, Rescued and Otherwise

by completelyhopeless



Series: Queen and Hawkheart [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The queen might have reason to regret having Stark rescued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Critics, Rescued and Otherwise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tony Stark + Natasha Romanov, "You should wear the green dress. It brings out your eyes."](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/573958.html?thread=80257542#t80257542)_
> 
> I thought about writing the rescue. I was going to. I had these crazy ideas of people that might be found with Tony.
> 
> In the end, I couldn't make myself do it, so instead of that kind of update, there's this one. I like it better than any of the ideas I had for the rescue. If I were a more competent author, I'd make myself do the rescue. I'm not, so I might stay with the skip unless I can find a good way to write it.

* * *

“You know,” Stark said, studying the portrait on the wall. “This is almost art. The light, the way it hits your face, that twinkle in your eye—or is that a malicious glimmer? I can never tell—that slight curve of your lips that's either you being amused or getting ready to eat someone. He caught the real you. Not many do. This guy has talent.”

Natalia leaned back against the throne, glaring at Stark's back. If she had known that Stark was a man she had encountered before, she would not have had him found, not even for Virginia's sake.

“You should have worn the green dress, though. It brings out your eyes.”

She turned to Lord Hawkeye. “He has been here for less than five minutes and he already irritates me enough for me to consider execution.”

Hawkeye smiled. “I knew you would like him.”

“That is _not_ what I said.”

Hawkeye continued to smile, apparently enjoying her discomfort. He would not enjoy it so much later. “I have learned to interpret your wishes, my queen.”

“Have you now? And what is it you think I want?”

“Something,” he said, leaning in and letting his breath tease her neck, “that you will never get.”

She refused to react, even though her body's instinct was to shiver. Her lips curved as she caught hold of his cloak. “If I want something, I always get it.”

He pulled himself free. “Not this.”


End file.
